


Leaving Your Past

by AmberKellyDarrow



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Curtain Fic, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Reader, Flowers, Google translate Romanian, M/M, Reader Has No Pronouns Mentioned, Reader-Insert, Red Room?, Time Jump, and then not, bucky's apartment, idk - Freeform, male reader - Freeform, plums, pre-CA:CW, rebuilding your life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberKellyDarrow/pseuds/AmberKellyDarrow
Summary: "His cool metallic hand in yours, you didn’t ask about the tech on his body, he didn’t ask about your scars. New people in old bodies he often said."And when you come home knowing from the moment you enter his past has come for that old body, wanting a person who no longer occupies it.





	Leaving Your Past

There was the slightest hint of snow and wind, enough to still be comfortable in a jacket, but enough for an excuse to wrap your arms together and lean on him.  There was a magic about the night market, something that brought back what Christmas felt like before, when you were a child before your family sent you to the academy in the ill advised hope you would have a better life. There was the regular street fare, with the tourist stalls and the gift stalls mixed in at a higher capacity, you veered off to a stall with jams and jellies, dropping his arm you started to talk to the man running the stall, he had most of your favourites’, you grilled him on how he made his Lemon Marmalade and got a jar of it, a jar of plum jelly and his card. You went to grab James’ arm again when you noticed he wasn’t there, “Nu ai văzut unde sa dus?”

The man chuckled, “ Sacou brun, arată doar un pic fără adăpost?”

You had to laugh, “Da.”

“M-aș uita în spatele tău.”

You turned to a small bouquet  hitting  you in the chest and face, your knee hitting his shin, and him wearing a shit eating grin, to the vendor, “Mulțumesc.” 

“I got you flowers, sorry if you got worried,” James said as though it wasn’t obvious.

“I got you Plum Jelly, sorry if you can’t find it in the morning for your toast.” Still grinning he put the flower in your hand, took the bag with the jars and wrapped his cool metallic hand in yours, you didn’t ask about the tech on his body, he didn’t ask about your scars. New people in old bodies he often said.

~~~

You knew it when you found the door unlocked, always locked, whether either of you were home or not, the trashed kitchen confirmed it, whatever was his past, whoever he was hiding from had found him, knowing that it was now unsafe for you, you weren’t sure his people were connected to yours, but experience said places like these often were connected. He didn’t tell you much of his past, the smallest fragments, the emotions from his past only found at night when he would mutter in Russian, and cry out. He knew little of your past, you had made a new life, starting from scratch with him and he with you, and as you’d let yourself take roots in this place, you sat on the couch staring into the old TV, about to change the news you saw his face, you heard his name, it had been his old, his real name. And you most of all knew the truth, it hadn’t gone to commercial before you were packed and calling for a rental car, pulling up every news source on the desktop finding anything to help you find him and help him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Facebook if you want to see more of me, comments make my day and thank you for reading my first attempt at a Post-Winter-Solider Bucky.


End file.
